An Unexpected Meeting
by voicegrl
Summary: Martha Jones meets up with someone she never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

**_(This isn't really 10/Martha. It's Handy (aka 10.5)/Martha, but there was no character choice for him.)_**

Chapter 1

Martha heard the explosion before the floor beneath her shook. She ran towards the north wing of the building as she pulled the keycard from her coat pocket and hoped to anyone listening that it would work despite the electrical explosion. As she reached the door, she slid the card through the slot and quickly typed in the numeric code. She swore as she was rewarded with nothing. She tried the sequence again only to have the same thing happen.

"Oh, this is just brilliant!" she said sarcastically to the empty corridor.

Just then, she heard footsteps down the bordering corridor. The unknown person was headed toward her, as indicated by the footsteps' increasing volume. The irony was not lost on the young doctor as she wondered why someone would be running **towards** an explosion instead of **away** from it. Martha decided she didn't have time to wait and see who the mystery person was. She needed to get the door open so she could stop the Nhajk from doing more damage to the Earth's defense system. She wished she had called Jack to help. Now, it was too late for them to do anything.

As she continued to alternately try the card/numeric sequence and bang on the door's keypad, she noticed that the footfalls had stopped. She turned her head to see who the anonymous person was, only to look into familiar, astonished eyes.

"No time for tearful reunions, Doctor," she told him. "Where's your sonic screwdriver?

"I…I don't…" he stammered. "I'm not…"

"Doctor, please!" Martha interrupted. "We need to get this door open **now**!"

Just then, his eyes lit up. He moved to the keypad and pried it opened. Martha was curious as to why he didn't just use the sonic screwdriver. Before she could ask, the door opened. She decided to keep quiet about this and the fact that he was wearing jeans and a dark green, long-sleeved button-up shirt instead of his usual suits. She followed him into the laboratory and went to work helping him to destroy the computer virus planted by the Nhajk.

--

Martha called UNIT to take care of everything once they'd diffused the situation. As they walked out of the building and let UNIT handle the aftermath, Martha thought now would be a good time to ask the Doctor about the whereabouts of the sonic screwdriver.

"Doctor," she said. "What happened to…?"

"Please stop calling me Doctor," he interrupted. "I'm not him, Martha. That's not my name."

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "You're **him**! You're the…hand!"

"Well, I'm a bit more than a hand at this point," he teased. "But, you know that."

"What are you doing here on your own?"

"I'm not a child, Dr. Jones," he answered a bit irritated. "I'm perfectly capable of going places alone…by myself!"

Martha looked into the sad eyes of the man before her and realized not only how alone he must be, but also how disappointed he supposed others may have been to find out he wasn't the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," he told her. "You're the most compassionate woman that he or I have ever met. I know you didn't mean anything by it." He looked down at his feet and shook his head before happily looking up at her. "Let's start over," he cheerfully stated. "Martha Jones! Imagine meeting you here! Let's catch up on what's been going on, shall we? Would you like to go to dinner?"

"Your mood swings are a bit disconcerting," she announced.

"I'm still learning how to be human," he reminded her.

"Speaking of which…what happened?" she inquired.

"Do you mind if we talk over dinner?" he asked. "I really am hungry."

"I'd love to," Martha told him as she smiled warmly.

--

"So, after the Doctor left me in the parallel universe with Rose and her family," the Doctor's human/Time-Lord counterpart explained. "I tried to fit in. Of course, it didn't work out with Rose."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I know how much being with her meant to you…both."

"Thank you," he told her. "But, she and I never stopped being friends. That's what's important." He smiled sadly, remembering the beautiful blonde.

Martha waited a few moments to give him time to relive whatever memory he had chosen. The gorgeous young doctor also took a moment to remember her brief meeting with the younger woman.

"How did you end up in **this** universe?" she gently prodded.

"An unexpected result of destroying the dimension cannon," he answered. "I think Rose was missing the Doctor a bit too much. Since she used the cannon after he told her that universes would collapse if she did, Jackie, Pete, and I decided it would be best to destroy it." He sighed. "I figured out a way to destroy it and the plans for it; but, something in the device backfired and it exploded, sending me to this universe. I've been here for about 3 months."

"Why didn't you try to contact me?" Martha asked. "I could've helped you; got you a new identity or something."

"I didn't want to be a nuisance," he replied. "I know that when people he knows see me, they think I'm him. I see the disappointment in their eyes. I can't tell you how bloody awful that feels."

"You don't have to tell me," she stated. "I already know." His eyebrow shot up. "Every time he looked at me, he wanted it to be Rose."

"That's not true," he contradicted. "He saw you. Martha, the Doctor got over pining for Rose."

"That's not the way I saw it," she insisted. "Besides, I said I knew how it felt. It makes you feel less than what you are."

"Touché," he chuckled.

"So, why did you stay here if you thought people would see you as the Doctor?"

"I thought about moving to the States," he told her with a shrug. "I'm actually still considering it."

"You can't run away from your problems…" Martha paused. "Wait a minute. What is your name?" She couldn't believe she had just thought to ask.

"My name is Ross," he told her. "Ross Moore."

"There's a story behind that name, isn't there?" she speculated.

"Well," he said as he drew out the word. "I've always got a story to tell."

End part 1

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"So, why did you choose this particular name?" Martha asked.

"I'm sure you can guess why I chose the first name," he stated.

"Of course I can," she told him. "Ross Jenkins was a very nice bloke. He was very clever, as well."

"He said he had a bit of a crush on you," Ross Jenkins namesake informed her.

"He did **not**!" the young doctor protested.

"Yes he did," he said in a sing-song tone. "He told the Doctor on the drive to the Rattigan Academy."

Martha ducked her head in embarrassment. "I'm sure he was having you on," she told him, quickly dismissing the idea. "So, why did you choose the last name Moore?"

He smiled knowingly and began to explain. "The Doctor met an extraordinary woman in the other universe, who was part of a small group of heroes who fought against the Cybermen and their creator a few years ago. She called herself Mrs. Moore. It wasn't her real name. She had a family. They were in danger, so she faked her own death and went underground to keep them safe." He paused. "The Cybermen killed her."

"I have to say," she told him. "You picked a truly wonderful name, Mr. Ross Moore."

He reached over and took her hand in his. "I knew you'd understand, Dr. Martha Jones." Just then, the server brought more wine. They both thanked him and asked for the check. Once he walked away, Ross decided to ask Martha a few questions. "So, is Tom still in Africa?"

Martha cleared her throat as the server sat the check on the table. She waited for him to leave before answering. "Tom and I broke up," she finally answered.

"I'm sorry, Martha," he said.

"No, it was for the best," she told him. "He finally made me realize that he was my rebound guy."

"Your rebound guy?" he asked. Finally, understanding dawned on him. "Oh, he was your rebound guy from…"

"Yes, he was," she replied before he could say 'the Doctor'. "But, I got over both of them."

"Good for you, Martha," he proudly stated.

"I've been happily single and independent for a little over 2 months," she said cheerfully. "So, if I ever do meet someone with whom I want to spend time, I'll be ready."

"I never doubted you for a second." At this point, he took the time realize his luck was about to change for the better. The Doctor may have ruined his chances with the stunning, clever woman; but, Ross Moore would know how to treat Martha Jones. All she had to do was give him the chance. "Right then," he said, changing the subject. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Isn't it a bit cold out to go for a walk?"

"True," he agreed and looked away uncomfortably looking around the restaurant to avoid eye contact.

"I'm really having a wonderful time, Ross," she told him.

He visibly relaxed and smiled. "So am I."

"Instead of that walk, why don't we pick up a bottle of wine and go to my flat?" she suggested. "I'd like to continue talking."

"I'd love to," he happily stated.

-

They stopped at the supermarket on the way to Martha's flat.

"Red or white?" she asked.

"Oh, whichever you choose is fine with me," he merrily replied. "I'm just happy to spend more time with you."

"How about a nice Pinot Noir?"

Ross nodded enthusiastically. With bottle in hand, they strode arm in arm towards the sales clerk. Ross stopped and tightened his hold on Martha. Martha looked at him questioningly, but his eyes were on the two masked men with guns. She followed his line of sight. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Stay here," he whispered. Before waiting for a reply, he hurried towards the till. Instead, Martha went in the opposite direction, with her pepper spray at the ready. Ross was about to make his move and subdue the nearest gunman. Just then, he thought he heard a grunt while the gunman nearest to him was barking orders at the sales clerk. He took a deep breath and readied himself. He checked to see if the gunman was in the same position before making his move. As he stealthily moved toward the gunman, he saw the man notice Martha. "Martha?"

Ross's voice startled the suspect even more. Gun drawn, the man turned to Ross and fired. Ross felt the burn slice through him as he went down.

"No!" Martha screamed half a second before the unknown gunman began screaming as well. Ignoring him, she ran to Ross. "Ross! Ross," she called as she rolled him over and began examining him for gunshot wounds.

"I'm okay," he groaned. "It's just a scratch."

"Where are you hurt?"

"Here," he said while indicating the growing patch of blood on his right side.

Martha examined the wound as the gunman continued to scream and thrash around on the floor. She sighed with relief. "It grazed the major pectoral muscle just below the clavicle bone," she told him. She took off her coat and put it under his head as a makeshift pillow. "You'll be fine."

"I told you it was just a scratch," he playfully reiterated as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"You **have** to be more careful now," she scolded. "You can't just regenerate, you know." He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Sorry."

The beautiful doctor left him on the floor as she went to get bandages and hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound. Ross laid his head on the 'pillow' and sighed contentedly. She was actually worried about him! He never thought he would see that look of concern on anyone's face for _**him**_. The Doctor would always see that look, but, Ross didn't think he ever would see that look.

--

Once they gave their statements to the police, Martha assured the paramedics that she would take care of Mr. Moore. The store owner gave them a bottle of wine for their heroics. Martha left money at the till anyway.

"Thank you for telling the paramedics I'd be in your care the next couple of days," he told her. "I really didn't need to go to the A&E."

"I wasn't lying to them, Ross," she said as they got into the cab. "You will be spending the next 36 to 48 hours with me."

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Martha," Ross once again protested as they got into the cab. "I do not need for you to babysit me. Once again, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I never said you weren't," she told him. "I just don't think you should **have to **take care of yourself while you're injured." He stared at her in shock. "And why would you want to?"

"Uh…I…," he stammered. "I agree. It's just…ah…I don't have a change of clothes."

Martha laughed. "We'll worry about that tomorrow. I have some things you can wear until then."

"You don't have to do this, Martha," he told her.

Martha couldn't believe he actually felt guilty about letting her help him. "It's done, Ross. And there's nothing you can do about it. Now, sit back and relax until we get to my flat. Doctor's orders." She smiled at him. Ross returned her smile and tried to get comfortable.

--

"Are you sure I can't help you with anything?" the man who looked so much like the Doctor asked. He sat on the sofa propped up with pillows.

"You're the patient," she told him. "You're not allowed to help." She paused. "Actually, you can let me know which you want," she said as she turned to him holding a bottle of wine and a bottle of painkillers.

"Oh, definitely wine," he responded quickly.

Martha smiled. "Excellent choice," she agreed and went back to the kitchen to dump the pill bottle on the kitchen counter. She returned with a corkscrew.

Ross watched the young doctor as she opened the wine and grabbed two wine glasses. He noticed how graceful her movements were as she poured the wine and strolled to the den where Ross was contentedly studying her every move. She sat down and handed him the glass in one fluid motion that he could only describe as perfection. She took a sip of wine and closed her eyes as she licked her lips. Once again, he marveled at how incredibly beautiful and sexy Martha Jones was. Then, he noticed the expectant look on her face.

"Oh," he said when he realized he'd been staring. "Thank you."

Martha cleared her throat. "So, to what should we toast?" she asked. "Let's not toast to you getting shot." They laughed.

"How about we toast to our first adventure?" he suggested.

"The Nhajk cyber attack this afternoon?" she asked.

"Blimey, was that **today**?" he inquired, surprise. "It seems like ages ago, doesn't it?"

"You do look a bit exhausted, don't you?" she explained.

"Well, we'll toast to today—as a whole—as our first adventure!" he amended.

"To our first adventure!" she joined in.

"Thank you, Dr. Jones."

"What for, Mr. Moore?" she inquired.

"Thank you for, well," he stammered. "Thank you for accepting me and not having a look of disappointment when you learned I wasn't the Doctor. It meant a lot to me."

"You never have to worry about something like that with me, Ross," she told him. "I know who you are. You're a wonderful, charming, intelligent man who sees **me.**"

"Thank you, Martha," he said. "And, I do see you. How could I **not** see you?" He let his eyes travel from her beautiful face, to her neck (and oh how he wanted to know the taste of it!), to the elegant way she held her shoulders, to her exquisite breasts. Martha looked away shyly, aware of his perusal of her. "I'm sorry," he said, utterly embarrassed. "That's completely inappropriate." He sighed. "I'm not sure my staying here is the best idea, Martha. I'm extremely attracted to you and I don't want to play the injured man you feel you **have **to help."

"We talked about this," she reminded him. "I don't **have** to help; I **want** to help. You're a good person and I like spending time with you." She slid closer to him and put their glasses of wine on the coffee table. She took his hand in hers. "Let's check on your bandages, shall we?"

He gently grabbed her hand as she reached for his bandages. "No," he said. She looked up into his expressive brown eyes. "Blimey, you're beautiful." He released her hand and brought his hand to her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Ross thought how easy it would be to just lean forward a bit and kiss her. Just one kiss and he'd go away happy. He'd never have to touch her again…

And he was kissing her. And she was kissing **him**. He hesitantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't just want to shag you, Martha," he said. "I want so much more from you. Now, I know that seems strange since we've only just begun to spend time together."

"Ross, listen to me," she said as she put a finger to his lips. "I like what's happening between us. It feels…right. Let's see where this goes and we'll try and make it up as we go." He smiled. "Now, just lie back and relax, Mr. Moore."

Ross lay against the pillows once more and heaved a sigh of content. He felt her hand begin to explore the area around his wound. Soon, it traveled to the other side of his torso. It was then that Ross remembered he was still shirtless.

He opened his eyes and watched as Martha's delicate hand traveled through the hairs on his chest and down the trail it made until it disappeared under his trousers. She looked up at him and winked. He gasped and was about to say something when she _shushed _him and giggled. She opened the button on his jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper with one hand. The other hand continued to play with the thin strip of hair leading to his hardening cock. She stopped and moved down to his shoes and began divesting him of them. She motioned for him to lift up his bum so she could pull his jeans down his slim legs.

"Boxer-briefs," she said. "Impressive."

She crawled back up his body and carefully straddled him before leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in between kisses. He hoped she said yes, because he was really enjoying the feel of her body on his.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing it," she told him. "Now, you don't get to move. You're injured."

The young doctor returned to kissing Ross before making sure his neck was thoroughly licked. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as she kissed and licked down his chest to his stomach and cupped his erection. He moaned in pleasure. Before moving down his body, she took his right earlobe between her teeth and gently tugged. Ross moaned and used his uninjured arm to pull her closer to him. She carefully removed his boxer-briefs and tossed them to the floor.

"Martha, you're a bit over-dressed," he observed. "Can we do something about that?"

Martha obliged by first standing and removing her blouse and trousers. Then, she returned to her position on top of the beautiful nude man lying on her sofa. She unfastened the clasp on her bra and pulled it from her breasts. Ross's eyes hungrily watched as she took his free hand and brought it to her breast. He teased her nipple with his fingers and moved the hand to the other breast. Martha gave a contented sigh and began to grind herself against his erection.

She knew he'd been through so much and wanted to make him see what an amazing and beautiful man he really was. She leaned over to kiss him just once more.

"Ross," she said after they pulled apart to breathe. Her forehead rested against his. "I want to do something to make you feel good."

"But, you are!"

"No, wait," she told him. "I want to do something before we continue."

"Whatever you think is necessary," he answered, a bit confused.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"With my life," he answered as he looked into her beautiful dark eyes.

Martha smiled and slid down his body. Ross moaned at the contact. When she reached his prominent erection, she stopped and placed soft, feather-light kisses on his left thigh. Martha gave a self-satisfied smile as he whimpered. She moved to the other thigh and continued the same oral attention. Once he had relaxed, she moved to his balls and licked from bottom to top.

"Oh, my," he said, obviously surprised.

"Just relax," she directed as she looked up at him. He nodded and acquiesced.

She gently sucked on his balls before running her tongue to his shaft and up his hard length. He shivered and tried to remain calm. Martha swirled her tongue around the head of his throbbing erection before taking him into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and took his entire length into her mouth.

"Oooooh!" he groaned. Ross had no idea anything could feel so exquisite. "Martha…you're going to have to stop that or this is going to be over before it's begun."

Martha pulled back and went down on his cock once more before removing her mouth.

"I thought you'd like that," she said disappointed.

"I did," he replied. "That's the problem."

She looked as if she was considering something before she said, "Okay, I'll be right back." She stood and walked into her bedroom. Less than a minute later, she returned holding something. "You can't be too careful," she told him has she produced a handful of condoms. She opened one of the little packets and slid it onto his waiting erection. She straddled him once again before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Her eyes asked if he was ready. He nodded quickly. She lowered herself onto his erection and they both hissed in pleasure. She let herself adjust to his size before moving all the way up and all the way down his shaft. Ross couldn't stop himself from thrusting up to meet her downward strokes. Soon, they were meeting each other stroke for stroke. Martha felt her orgasm approaching and began to move faster. Soon, she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Ross felt her walls squeezing his cock and immediately came with a roar.

Martha collapsed on top of him, careful not to hurt his bullet wound.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He was still trying to catch his breath as Martha sat up. "Ross?"

"I'm better than okay," he told her. He pulled her down to rest on top of him once more. "And you," he said as he caressed her face. "You're amazing." He sighed happily once again. "So, what happens now?"

"Now," she stated as she sat up. "We get you into bed and go to sleep."

"That's not…"

"I said we'll make it up as we go along," she reminded him. "Let's not worry about this tonight. As a matter of fact, the only thing I'm worried about right now is making sure you're comfortable in bed." She carefully stood and gathered her things. She walked to her bedroom. A few minutes later, she came back wearing a t-shirt and posed to show her muscles. "Are you ready?"

"I think I can make it to the bedroom, Martha," Ross chuckled.

"I'm sure you can," she agreed. "But, it's so much more fun when I _assist_. Don't you think?" she asked as she lightly trailed her fingers down his chest and to his thighs.

"Oh, definitely!" he giddily replied.

End

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed._**


End file.
